sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Domino-Effekt
Der Domino-Effekt ist die elfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Mr. Big ist in der Stadt. Beim Diner mit Carrie eröffnet er ihr beiläufig, dass er sich einem kleinen Eingriff am Herzen unterziehen muss. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung bricht Carrie im vollbesetzten Restaurant in haltloses Weinen aus. Da es Big nach der OP im Krankenhaus nicht aushält, zieht er ins Hotel. Carrie stattet ihm einen Besuch ab – verkleidet als sexy Krankenschwester. Indes hat Samantha Probleme, mit ihrem Lover Händchen zu halten – bis sie sich den Fuß bricht. Handlung Carrie trifft sich zum Abendessen mit Big, der aufgrund einer Herzoperation in New York ist. Als er Carrie ganz locker davon erzählt, bricht sie urplötzlich in Tränen aus. Als Miranda von der Arbeit kommt, findet sie Robert in ihrer Wohnung vor. Magda hat ihn in die Wohnung gelassen und er kocht für Miranda. Nachdem er ihr vorschlägt, sie solle sich frei nehmen, da Brady den ganzen Tag bei Steve sei und er erst spät arbeiten müsste, stimmt sie zu. Am nächsten Morgen schlafen sie mit einander und unbemerkt betritt Steve die Wohnung, weil er Bradys Ohrentropfen holen will. Als er die beiden im Schlafzimmer überrascht, läuft er vor Schreck gegen die Tür und holt sich eine blutige Nase. Beim Essen mit ihren Freundinnen erklärt Miranda, wie gut es sich für sie angefühlt hat, dass Steve so von ihr und Robert erfuhr. Als Carrie ihren Freundinnen von Bigs Herzoperation erzählt, bricht sie erneut in Tränen aus. Dann treffen sie Bitzy von Muffling, die vor einiger Zeit einen schwulen Kabarettisten geheiratet hat und jetzt schwanger ist. Dieses Zusammentreffen bringt Charlotte erneut auf ihren Kinderwunsch und sie beschließt, ebenfalls zu Bithys Dr. Mao zu gehen. Im Wartezimmer hört Charlotte erfreut die geschichten der verschiedenen Frauen über erfolgreiche Behandlungen. Im Behandlungszimmer bekommt sie einige Akkupunkturnadeln und der Arzt lässt sie allein, damit sie sich entspannen kann, wobei ihr all die Kommentare erneut durch den Kopf gehen. Carrie besucht Big, der nach der Operation an mit Schläuchen und Geräten im Bett liegt. Als sie ihn anspricht, antwortet er ihr schlapp und müde, nur um sie dann zu erschrecken, da es ihm gut geht. Die Krankenschwester kommt, um nach Big zu sehen und Carrie bricht erneut in Tränen aus. Jerrod ist aus Mexico zurück und Samantha und er können endlich wieder Sex haben, was sie ausführlich genießen. Als sie später durch die Stadt gehen, will er mit Samantha Händchen halten, doch sie entzieht ihm ihre Finger immer wieder, bis sie deshalb in eine Kellerluke fällt und sich den Zeh bricht. Nachdem sie beim Arzt war, beschwert sich Samantha bei Carrie darüber, sass Jerrod Händchen halten wollte und ihr gefehlt hat. Carrie veralbert sie deswegen und berichtet ihr dann davon, dass sie schon zum dritten mal wegen Big geweint hat. Zughause wird sie nachdenklich und will Big im Krankenhaus anrufen, doch sie erfährt, dass er entlassen wurde. Sie sprürt Big in einem Hotel auf und überrascht ihn in einem Krankenschwesternkostüm und mit witzigen Gesellschaftsspielen und anderen Kleinigkeiten. Miranda begegnet auf dem Spielplatz Steve und Debbie und stolpert vor schreck, da sie Debbie zum ersten mal richtig begegnet. Gott sei Dank ist auch Robert bei ihr, doch Miranda und Steve können es nicht lassen, sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen. Charlotte ist erneut bei Dr. Mao und als sie sich entspannen will, stört sie der Lärm auf der Straße. Als sie Dr. Mao um Hilfe bittet, erklärt er ihr, sie müsste den Lärm einfach hinnehmen und sich daran gewöhnen, da er immer da sei, aber Charlotte kann sich immer noch nicht entspannen. Jerrod kann Samantha schließlich doch überreden, mit ihm Händchen zu halten. Carrie baut für Big eine Domino-Schlange, während er ihr Anweisungen gibt. Beide flirten und plänkeln miteinander. Big spielt recht offensichtlich auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft an, doch Carrie nimmt ihn nicht ernst. Als er sich den Kopf hält, bemerkt sie, dass er hohes Fieber hat und bringt ihn ins Bett, um ihn zu pflegen. Als das Fieber etwas gesunken ist, spricht Big Carrie ganz offen auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft an, aber sie weiß keine Antwort und legt sich zu ihm. Beide schlafen gemeinsam ein. Als Steve Brady beim nächsten Mal vorbeibringt, gibt es einen kurzen, intimen Moment und Steve scheint Miranda etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Robert kommt hinzu und Steve geht. Charlotte trifft beim Einkaufen erneut auf Bitzy und merkt, dass sie es endlich schafft, den New Yorker Lärm auszublenden und somit auch Bitzys Gerede. Als Carrie auffwacht, bemerkt sie die Veränderung an Big. Am Abend vorher kam er ihr endlich offen vor, doch an diesem Morgen ist er wieder verschlossen. Carrie merkt, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr weinen muss und bestellt Frühstück. Zentrale Frage *Wie gefährlich ist eigentlich ein offenes Herz? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw *Samantha Jones - Smith Jarrod *Miranda Hobbes - Robert Leeds *Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt *Mr. Big *Steve Brady Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6